When packaging a wide variety of materials ranging from pharmaceutical tablets to instant coffee in containers such as bottles and jars it is nowadays commonplace to provide a closure in the form of a seal connected to the neck of the container and a screw cap covering and protecting the seal and providing a reclosable cap after the seal has been removed to gain access to the contents of the container. A convenient way of providing such a closure is to provide the undersurface of the seal with a heat sensitive adhesive coating or a meltable plastics layer covered by a metal foil. The metal foil can provide the substrate of the seal or the seal may include a separate substrate made from paper or plastics material. Such a seal is then placed against the top of the neck of a container and sandwiched against it by the applied screw cap, whilst the closure is subjected to an induction heating step which heats the metal foil and in turn activates the heat sensitive adhesive layer or melts the plastics layer so that, on cooling, the seal bonds to the top of the neck of the container.
It is difficult for the eventual consumer to remove such seals and so attempts have been made to provide a tab extending sideways from the neck of the container so that the consumer can grip this to facilitate the removal of the seal. One difficulty with this is that the eddy currents induced in the foil during inductance heating are induced mainly in the periphery of the seal. When the seal includes a tab they are therefore induced around the edge of the tab which is remote from the neck of the container so that the seal is often not completely fixed to the top of the neck of the container adjacent the tab.
One way of overcoming this, which is proving popular at present, is the so-called “Top Tab” (Registered trademark) system, which is described fully in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,986. This system includes a multilayer substrate which is partly delaminated to provide a lifting tab lying wholly within the circumference of the container neck. Typically, the lifting tab occupies about 50% of the seal area for seals of a diameter up to 36 mm and then the tab remains this size for seals of larger diameter. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,986 this is achieved by forming the substrate from multiple layers which are adhered together over only a part of their extent. U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,015 also discloses such a seal but, in this case, the sealed substrate is formed by an extrusion process in which a first layer of plastics material is extruded, followed by extrusion lamination of a second layer of release material using a third layer of extrusion material which is of the same composition to that of the first layer which integrates with the first layer where the second layer is not present. In this way the tab, which is formed by the third layer, is formed integrally with the first layer without the need for adhesive between the layers.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,986 the screw-cap may include some form of liner in addition to the seal material. At present, one of the difficulties of the “Top Tab” (RTM) system is that it is, essentially, a two-component system with the seal material and the liner provided separately and having to be fitted inside screw-cap in two separate operations. This naturally adds to the expense and difficulty of using the system. Accordingly, in commercial use, at present, the “Top Tab (RTM) System is normally used without a separate liner.